Silver Hair Blue eyes
by Joey'sCuz
Summary: A girl in middle of Japan, on a mission. What is her secret and why is she here?
1. The meeting

A young woman got off the plane carrying a suitcase and a book bag. She also had a violin, case and all. She left the terminal and started walking. The clouds had proven the days forecast, and it started to rain. She put everything down in a dry spot and pulled out her violin. She started to play a beautiful, playful song.

"It's better if you play a depressing song when it rains, not a happy one."

"Why play something so sad when rain is what makes the world go round. Why would you be so upset over something so wonderful, huh?" She said looking at the man who spoke to her. A woman walked by along with a man and both placed ten dollar bills in her case along with a few other members of the community.

"You do have a good point, but here in Japan it cause tsunamis and hurricanes. Sometimes the rain isn't as nice as it could be." He said nodding. She nodded back agreeing before putting a little rubber thing on her violin. She started to play again, this time more gloomy and quiet.

"Don't underestimate the mood of a musician." She said speeding up and making the tune happy and perky again. "Without the rain there would be no food, without water there would be no rain and without rain there would be no water. Without Rain there would be no life." She said as more people threw money into her case. By this time there was at least three hundred dollars in her case. The man reached in a grabbed a couple of 10 dollar bills. She saw him and caught his hand under her foot. "Drop it. I may be new here and not know the rules of money, and where I come from, what you are doing is called stealing, and that gives me the right to sue you. Besides you wouldn't want to mess with me, a person who knows how to turn any object into a weapon." He dropped the money and struggled to get his hand free, when he did he ran away. She smiled and continued to play until it stopped raining, then she packed up and started walking again. She walked and walked until she couldn't find her way anymore. She wondered around in circles until she found herself in the back of an alley at a fence, which blocked her way to the next street. She tossed her back pack over the top and then her suitcase. She climbed up to the top with her violin, not wanting to break it and then paused. She looked around for any signs of people and noted there was only one person in the alley. She swung her legs over the side and jumped down. She grabbed her stuff and tried to ignore the fact that four more guys appeared next to the one she noticed. She stood up right before running, not wanting to have to take any chances. She failed in making it out of the alley as she felt her arm get grabbed. She was yanked back into the alleyway, dropping her things, and was slammed against the rough brick pressed against her back.

"Hey pretty lady." Said one of the dark men. She struggled to get loose from his grip. One of the other men came closer and stroked her cheek.

"Hey boss what should we do with her." The one she first noticed walked up with a blade in his hand. He smirked with a devilish look in his eyes. He touched the blade to her calf and ran it up her leg. She broke free from the man's grip. The blade cut her into her leg badly as she punched the leader right in the jaw. He turned and spit, showing a tooth falling out.

"Nice hit, now it's my turn." He said swing one of his fists. She ducked down as he hit the wall. She tripped him and smiled.

"Never try to pick on me, a United States girl. We know how to defend ourselves." She said kicking a few of the other men in the group. She grabbed her stuff again and ran out of the alley and down the street. She hardly noticed the bleeding and didn't really much care. She looked behind her even now and again, and saw nothing. She slowed down and caught her breath again. She looked ahead and saw what looked to be a school. The girl ran over to the entrance. It was locked and so she sat down in the driest part possible. She didn't notice that there was a young man behind her with two of his friends.

"I'm so bored and I can't even find my host house." She though aloud. "I wish I..." He thoughts were broken by hand falling on her shoulder and another covered her mouth."

"Hey girl!" He said as the second and third guy appeared in front of her. They grabbed her bag, her suit case, and her violin.

"I swear if you break anything, you'll be sorry." The first guy grabbed her dragging her away pushing her down on the asphalt to make the scrapping of skin more painful. It raised her skirt under her enough where it hit her panties." You better put that violin down." She said reaching her hand into one of the pockets on her skirt.

"Why?"

"Yeah why?" asked the third guy as it started raining again. He started tossing it into the air. The second guy caught it and tossed it back to the third guy.

"Because if you don't, you'll pay." She said smiling pulling out a small switch blade knife. Still keeping it hidden under her hand.

"But, why your violin?" She was asked as she was struck with tears, pretending to be hurt. She smiled in her mind as she thrust the knife back into the first boy's leg.

"That's why?" She said as they put down the case and ran towards her. She spun around and caught one in the stomach with her foot. She turned and stopped blade under his chin. Her silver hair settled next to her as she stared at him with an icy cold blue eyed gaze. The guy raised a finger and then fainted without another word. She picked up her stuff again and start to run again. The wounds her starting to get the best of her. She looked down and noticed a river of blood still trickling down her leg. She also felt her panty lining rubbing against a spot that was peeled out onto the pavement. She was starting to shiver as the cold rain hit her skin, her clothes were already soaking wet. She stopped running when she found a small shop. She walked over and looked at the time's it was open, "I am glad I changed my watch to Japan's time, man the shop closed five minutes ago. Well maybe they can still help me." She walked in the store amazed that the door was still open.

"Sorry miss; we are closed for the night." Said an elderly man.

"Oh I'm sorry; I was trying to get away from the guy and then these other guys, and then the rain. I was just wondering if you could help me, please." She said as she started to tear up a bit for real this time. The elderly man looked back from the counter shelves and took a look at her and saw how beaten up she was.

"Oh dear, come on in dear come in. YUGI, grab me a blanket or towel please and the first-aid kit to please. Well get you fixed up real soon I promise." He said smiling.

"Alright grandpa." came a boy's voice. A short boy ran in with a blanket and a medit kit. "Oh my grandpa, if you would have told me we had guest I would have been quicker."

"Thank you, very much" She said as the elderly man walked over with the First-aid kit and the boy walked over with the blanket. "Oh I am sorry sir, but it's either I take care of my wounds or I let them bleed."

"That's quite alright. If that is what make's you feel comfortable." She nodded and looked at the floor, noticing that her blood was no longer being absorbed into her sock.

"Oh my, I am so sorry about that. I promise I will clean that up."

"Sure but first how about we get you cleaned up, and a nice hot cup of cocoa, and then you can tell us what happened."

"Thank you." She said being lead into the back of the shop. She noticed that there was a ton of people in the back. She also noticed how it was a house instead of a shop. The young boy that the elder called showed her into the bathroom. She bowed in gratitude and smiled as she shut the door. She lifted her skirt enough to see that the scraps would be fine on there own. She turned her leg enough to see that the cut would need a couple of bandages to keep clean and not get infected. She took off her shoe and socks as she wiped her leg and foot clean. She also rinsed off her sock of all the blood. She cleaned herself up a bit and sighed as she walked back out. She smiled as Yugi stood there with the blanket. He covered her with it and the elderly man handed her a cup of hot cocoa. They guided her to the living room where the other five people were.

"Hey Yugi who's that?"

"I don't know, she just came in. Here miss you can sit here."

"She soaked." pointed out a tan boy. A boy with blond hair stood up and took off his jacket.

"Here take this it'll keep you warm."

"No thank you kind sir. I'm used to being in the rain, just not such cold rain." She said covered head to toe in a blanket." Anyways the elderly man wanted me to tell the little boy what happened. I was attacked twice on my way here, once in an alley, and once at what seemed to be a school. I got soaked as I got lost, so lost that I can't even find my host house."

"Wait host house. You're a foreign exchange student?"

"Yeah, by the way I am Jessica."

"I'm Soloman, but you can call me grandpa."

"Sup, I'm Tristan."

"The name's Joey."

"Hi I am Tea."

"I am Bakura."

"I am Duke Develin"

"And Me the short guy, I'm Yugi Mutou, and I'm 16."

"My mistake and it is so nice to meet all of you. Hey could one of you tell me where this is?" They all looked at it.

"That's my Place." Said Duke. "Are you Jessica Hopkins?" She nodded. "Nice to meet you. I thought you weren't going to be here for another two days."

"Yeah, but I thought it would be better to come early. Besides when I bought my ticket, I misread it and thought that the date we took off was the date we landed." She laughed a bit.

"Are you okay young miss?" asked grandpa.

"Yes sir, I am thank you." She said as she took a sip of her cocoa. "Thanks again. Say Mister Devilin, how do you get to your place from here? I can carry all my stuff. Unless I can stay here until your ready to go."

"We can stay here for now. We are getting ready to duel anyways.

"Would you like to try?" Asked Joey.

"Sure why not I brought my decks."

"Decks?!" asked Joey.

"How many decks do you have?"

"I have 8 decks. Strictly wind, another strictly wind surround around Harpies, a Yami field card deck, a warrior deck, a fairy deck, an earth deck, elemental deck, and a yin yang deck." Said counting on her fingers

"Woah why so many?" Asked Yugi.

"I have so many because it helps you learn different strategies for different kind of cards. Like my fairy deck I have ritual card named ruin, queen of oblivion. And my elemental deck I have Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan, Elemental burst, and huge revolution. Each card requires certain cards. The first two I name require one earth, wind, fire, and water creature to work properly. The last one I name requires certain creature cards, named People running about, Oppressed people, and united resistance, in order for it to work correctly."

"Wow, you have all hose cards. Those are great strategies, and Ruin, wow how did you get her and do you have end of the world?" Said Grandpa.

"I got her from my boyfriend in the America's. And Yes I have End of the world for my ruin and for my Demise, King of Armageddon."

" WOAH!!! You have both the king and the queen, wow." Said Yugi. She nodded smiling as she sat down and pulled out all of her decks. She smiled as everyone looked through them, including Grandpa. She smiled as Joey looked at her. "Would you like to duel?" She looked at Joey and nodded. "If you don't mind getting beat by a girl." She said standing up. The blanket fell to the floor and a resounding gasp was heard from everyone in the room. She looked at them and smiled with shining blue eyes. Tristan and Duke walked over to her.

" You are so pretty. I love you eyes and your hair." Said Duke brushing her hair. Tristan just stared at her in the eyes.

"You have gorgeous hair yes, but your eyes speak the truth." He said and everyone looked at him funny.

"Jessica what did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him, but he won't quit staring me in the eyes." She said as Joey pulled them both away and set up the duel.

Okay I know I am doing all these different stories, half of which I haven't finished, but hey I am going at it. This is one I started a long time ago, and I am just now typing up. Well anyways R&R, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And please when you review, don't put MARY SUE. It is irritating please give and honest review and a reason why it was good or bad.


	2. A duel to remember

Okay for those of you that don't want to read then skip it. This entire chapter is a duel. Also this is a story that I hope people wouldn't say Mary Sue (which failed) but here is the next chapter.

(A/N: For those of you that don't know there is more then one luster Dragon, 1 which is blue and 2 which is green, only a few of the luster dragon #2's got the #2 part.)

Jessica smiled as she sat down at the coffee table. She grabbed a hold of one of the eight decks she had in her tin. Placing it on the table she watched as Joey set his deck down as well. Jessica looked at the bottom card of her deck and smiled as she set it back down on the table. She picked up five cards off the top of her deck and smiled as she moved cards to different positions in her hand.  
"My bottom card is Cemetery Bomb."

"So what is that all about?"

"Oh I guess we play different then you do. In my family we would look at the card on the bottom of our decks and which ever one was closest to the letter A or if it happened to be a number, the number closest to one, would go first. Do you all play that way?" She was met with a simultaneous shaking of heads.

"Well in that case my bottom card is Luster Dragon # 1. So I guess that means you go first? We play with 4000 life points" Joey asked confused. She nodded and smiled as she drew one more card from her deck. She smiled as she looked up to Joey with a response falling out of her mouth.

"I usually play with 8000 life points but since I am here. I will just have to get used to it. Anyways my first move shall be to play my filed card by the name of Yami. This card increases the attack and Defense of all spell casters and fiend type monsters by 200 points but it also decreases the attack and defense of all fairy type monsters. Then I shall play the card called ookazi, thus dropping your life points by 800 points. Do me a favor Joey and pick a card one, two, or three?"

"Umm... I pick card number two."

"Thank you for now you have summoned the card known as Sand gambler. He has the attack of 500 and the defense of 1800 now, thanks to Yami." She said as she pulled the chosen card from her hand and placing it in defense mode on the field. "The effect of sand gambler is as it says a gamble. It allows me to flip a coin three times and if I get all three heads you lose all of your monsters but if it is all tails I lose all my monsters. You should feel safe for now. I cannot use his effect until the main phase." She said as she dug through her back pack in desperate search for a coin of some kind. She smiled pulling out a penny. "First flip is tails. Second flip tails. The third and final flip for the turn is heads." She said with a smile on her face. "Well it is now your turn Joey I can't do anything else." Joey's smiled loosed and kind frowned when the head on the penny was up on the last flip. She drew his card and smiled.

"Okay I will play two cards face down and summon my Swordsman of landstar in attack mode, and since you are in defense mode you can't touch him so I am safe for now. I will now end my turn."

"Okay I draw and play Xing Zhen Hu. This card prevents you from playing any two magic or trap cards on the field that I pick. I chose the two you just played. Now I summon My Gravekeeper's Spear solider. He also has an effect. When this card attack an opponents monster and the opposing monster has lower defense points then his attack you take the damage, and since he is going to be in attack mode with 1700 attack points. I will attack your swordsman of landstar, but first I must flip my coin. Heads, Heads, Tails you were lucky. Yet you weren't lucky enough." Joy watch as his life points dropped by 1200 more then they were. "You have lost 2000 life points since the start of the game and it's only been two turns."

"Come on Joey get in the game." Said Yugi as he watched from the side lines.

"I'm trying. She's good yug', you might even have a little competition on your hands with her around." Joey said as she drew his next card. "I am going to have to pass after I summon this card face down in defense mode."

"Okay I draw. I will play one card face down and I will also summon one creature face down on my side of the field, then I will play card Destruction making us throw away our entire hands. The card I played will have to wait until next turn. Since I don't know that the face down card is on your side of the field I won't mess with it for now. As for my coin flips they are heads and tails, but since I know neither way is going to work I don't have to flip a third time. Your turn." She said as she crossed her arms waiting for the right moment.

"I draw and then play my snatch steal magic card, I get your monster for the rest of the game and in the end for every turn I have the chosen monster you gain 1000 life points." Joey said as he grab her sand gambler." Now since it is my monster I get to flip the coin, Heads, heads and..." Joey said as he kissed the penny for luck and rubbed his hands together with the penny between. He flipped the coin covering his eyes.

"HEADS!" Yelled Yugi as Joey peeked between his fingers.

"WOW ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Joey yelled getting up close and person with the penny.

"Wow Joey won a game of chance?!" asked Tristan as Jessica discard all of her monsters to the graveyard.

"Good job Joey but now I play my rite of spirit trap card this allows me to special summon one gravekeeper from the graveyard to the field. I pick this one and summon it facedown." She said looking through her graveyard and grabbing one smiling. Joey smiled and shrugged it away as he looked at his field and noticed that he now had the power and was in control of the game because of the sand gambler.

"Okay I guess I will now end my turn after summoning my luster Dragon #1." He said smiling.

"Okay now it is my turn. I will flip up my Gravekeeper's spy, He allows me to special summon another Gravekeeper from my deck. I pick Gravekeeper's Guard, he allows me to send any creature back to the owner's hand. I choose your face down monster, and since I haven't actually summoned yet I will summon my Dragon Seeker by sacrificing my Gravekeeper's Spy. By summoning him I get to destroy your luster dragon #1." She smiled and looked over the field and their life point count. "Now since you only have one monster on the field and I am the biggest person right now I shall attack that Sand gambler I don't need to lose my monsters again." She said as Joey looked stunned losing his power and control of the game that quickly. "Then my gravekeeper shall attack your life points directly for 1200. You are now at 800 life points. Your turn."

"Okay." Joey said as he drew his card with sweat running down his face like a waterfall. "I play one card face down and end my turn." Joey said sadly bowing his head.

"Now I will summon Hiro's Shadow Scout. Now Dragon Seeker attack his face down monster and then my Shadow scout shall attack your life points directly thus wiping you out of the duel." Jessica smiled as she held out her hand." That was a good game one of the best I have had in a long time. You have lasted the longest out of most of my opponents good job. Still friends I hope." Joey Smiled and took her hand and shook it.

"Of course we are still friends, what are friends for anyways." He said as he smiled and stood up to the constant. "Joey got beat by a girl" taunts. Jessica smiled as she knew that she set with friends already.

I know probably not what you wanted but hey I was bored and decided to do a whole chapter on nothing but a duel. Like it or not. Please R&R, flame all you want but please no Mary sues.


End file.
